Madonna Perkin Adams
Madonna Perkin Adams is a character that exists within the Zarvok continuity. She is the daughter of the New Vexatar Nation's leader, who she ran away from for rather personal reasons and also to pursue her dreams of becoming a traveler and explorer, while becoming a gun-for-hire in order to maintain a living. She appears as a neutral character within the lore. Basic Info Birth Name: Madonna Perkin Adams Age: 24 Gender: Female Species: Mobian Height: 3 Foot 3 Inches Weight: 72.4 Pounds Eye Color: Yellow Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): March 15th, 3214. Location of Birth: Nevako City (Malostone Island), Vexatar Occupation: Traveler (Gun-for-Hire); Ex-New Vexatar Nation (Member) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 3 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Madonna Adams Yeager is a orange furred Mobian Pika, weighing about seventy-two point four pounds and standing at three foot and three inches tall, while also having yellow eyes, and a small breast size (or an A bust size). She usually wears her Vega Personalized Combat HUD on her right eye, with her PHD-03 Laser Pistol being strapped onto her left leg via a green holster and her Text-to-Speech Communicator located usually in the left pocket of a jacket or pants. Standard Attire Madonna usually wears a white sleeveless shirt underneath a darkslategray, short sleeved zipper jacket that has a seagreen star on each sleeve and palegreen zipper with sienna exterior pockets, while also wearing crimson pants, and olivedrab slip-on shoes with dark turquoise accents on the bottom of her shoe. Personality Social-Wise Madonna is usually a very quiet individual as she tends to be silent most of the time. Now this doesn't mean she is mute (of which she isn't) or even shy, she just prefers to not speak to others and rather relies on an outside source for her to communicate with others, said source usually being her Text-to-Voice Communicator... which makes it somewhat difficult for those to tell what kind of emotion she is trying to express if she isn't using a facial expression when communicating. Whenever she does speak, it's usually either she feels like it is necessary or feels comfortable to the person in question she is speaking to; not exactly out of shyness as her actions indicate otherwise.. one could possibly say that this is sort of weird. To put it simply: Madonna is a very quiet individual, even resorting to using a text-to-voice communicator to speak with others. Combat-Wise In terms of battle, Madonna prefers to take her opponent out as quickly as possible by any means necessary, usually going on the offensive though will resort to going defensive to tactically analyze her opponents. Whether she prefers to incapacitate or kill usually depends on her mood (which again is hard to determine), and due to her silent personality it's hard to determine if she's merciful or merciless after defeating an opponent. To put it simply: Madonna prefers to quickly take out an opponent with tactical efficiency, while her mercy can go both ways. Preferences Likes: Traveling, ??? Dislikes: ??? Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives * Melissa Berry Adams Mother * Garry Streadfold Adams (deceased) * Claire Nestle Adams Sister Friends/Allies * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Hostiles/Enemies * ??? Equipment/Abilities Equipment PHD-03 Laser Pistol The PHD-03 Laser Pistol is a defensive weapon that fires with extreme precision as it can fire laser beams from it, said laser beams able to pierce through some types of armor (usually Steel or below can be pierced through easily, anything else will require more shots). Since it can be accessed from it's holster rather easily, Madonna is able to quickly draw the weapon out, which will usually allow her to get the first attack. The PHD-03 has a fifteen shot capacity before it's internal battery needs to be replaced with another. Text-to-Voice Communicator Madonna's Text-to-Voice Communicator is a device that allows her to type in something she wants to say upon the device, and said device speaks out whatever Madonna had typed. How loud it speaks usually depends on the volume Madonna has it set to. The device has no significance in battle whatsoever and is of course used for her to speak; nothing more. Vega Personalized Combat HUD The Vega Personalized Combat HUD is a wearable support device that Madonna wears at all times. The HUD that is projected upon the device specifies the amount of shots her current weapon has before it needs to recharge (said weapon needs to be compatible to the HUD's linking however) or reload, as well as assists her with reacting to certain attacks (or at least attacks that converge on her left side) and communicating with other people with a compatible communication device. Plasmokinesis (Sole Ability) Due to inherited traits from her mother's side of the family, Madonna is able to manipulate plasma however she sees fit. It the part of the known galaxy where plasma weapons are the norm, she has gained much experience with this ability that she can control any plasma fired from a weapon with ease, able to manipulate it in a manner where she could deflect a plasma shot back at someone, and could even enhance it's power. She is not just limited from manipulating plasma-type weapons either, she can manipulate any existing sources of plasma to manifest powerful attacks and techniques, and could even manipulate it to where it can become heat-absorbing, allowing her to freeze some objects with the touch of this kind of plasma. However, she cannot conjure or manifest plasma out of nowhere and her manipulation can only control so much plasma at a time before it begins to strain her. This is also very draining of her stamina upon prolonged use, though it usually depends how much plasma she's manipulating all at once; usually small amounts result in less and slower stamina loss and little if not none strain, and the opposite occurring when large amounts are being manipulated. Because plasma isn't common on planets (excluding weaponry), Madonna carries a couple of small but explosive plasma canisters that'll give her some kind of field in an area where plasma is otherwise not present; they are located within her jacket pockets, one per pocket. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths TBA Weaknesses Madonna has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances This includes continuities, series, stories, roleplays, etc. Canon * Zarvok Continuity * ??? Non-Canon * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Gallery Want to make some artwork of this character and show it to the community? Here ya go. o3o